Paranóia! Paranóia?
by Maioki
Summary: Toda história tem dois lados. Os motivos dela, as razões dele. Seria o começo de um fim?


**Paranóia! - Paranóia?**

Os motivos dela.

Indiferença? Talvez seja pouco falar sobre indiferença!

À minha frente sinto que não há nada, há um vácuo, sinto-me vazia, muito vazia. Um frio percorre meu corpo, a todo instante, quando penso nele. Não é um frio natural, o tempo sequer está propriamente frio, sequer doente eu estou, é apenas um estado. Um frio psicológico, talvez? Um frio de estar emocionalmente indefesa? Aonde foram parar todas as minhas resistências? Sumiram, em algum lugar. Sumiram, juntamente com alguma coisa que sumiu nele.

A vontade que tenho agora é de esquecer o mundo, e que o mundo me esqueça. Um certo cansaço se apodera do meu corpo, da minha alma, um cansaço tão grande... E mesmo assim, aqui estou, escrevendo estas linhas. Estas linhas as quais, não sei o sentido real. Faz algum sentido? Este certo cansaço toma minha vida. Por quê? Talvez uma paranóia minha, mas ele está distante, e essa distância parece cada vez mais... Infinita.

O começo de tudo isso? Ainda me pergunto onde foi que tudo isto começou ao certo. Ele se ausentar... Foi aí que tudo começou, ou não? Talvez antes? Mas ele sumiu por uns tempos, não voltou ainda, mas o fato de ter sumido, tudo isto, já reforça um pouco a minha paranóia toda. Será que eu nasci toda assim? Chego a querer que eu realmente seja paranóica. Assim ele não estaria tão distante...

Um campeonato nacional de kendô. Já é o segundo que ele vai, pelo menos o segundo com nós dois como namorados, eu queria que ele não fosse, queria passar as férias toda abraçada com ele, assim estaria ótimo. Mas ele é todo certo e correto, era praticamente uma obrigação dele para com ele mesmo, eu sei disso, não quis prendê-lo. Aceitei seus deveres, e sendo assim, ele foi. Nossa despedida foi carinhosa, cheia de mimos e palavras bobas, as quais agora parecem tão bobas. Tudo que planejamos, tudo que sonhei, tudo que planejei... Porque tudo parece tão bobo? Sonhos não deveriam ser coisas bobas!

Passados apenas alguns dias eu já estava com saudades dele, pensava sempre nele. Como estaria? Com quem estaria? Estaria ele pensando em mim? Apenas perguntas rondavam minha cabeça, muitas vezes um velho sonho de tê-lo fisicamentemais uma vez. Muitas pessoas costumavam comentar sobre nossa "química". Somos um casal com química! Ou éramos? É angustiante pensar assim, mas estes pensamentos já fazem parte de mim, eles são minha paranóia, pelo menos parte dela.

Minhas amigas todas me apoiaram quando ele partiu. Sempre diziam coisas do tipo: "Yukino, vamos para o shopping." Ou: "Miyazawa, abriram um restaurante novo..." Eu sempre ia, sempre fui, mas sempre desejei que ele também estivesse ali. Uma parte minha queria que ele estivesse em todo lugar comigo, desde que começamos... Não, antes mesmo de termos começado eu já desejava isto, mas agora com sua ausência, tais pensamentos tornavam-se tão constantes.

Os intermináveis dias das férias, passavam cada vez mais rápido. Eu ligava para ele, ouvia sua voz, sua respiração, tudo do outro lado da linha. Ficávamos assim, horas, sempre em coisas bobas. Não quero nem ver a conta telefônica no final desse mês. Porém, comecei a sentir que às vezes ele se cansava, sempre estava com um tom cansado de voz. Quando demonstrou um sinal de sono, um bocejo, percebi que o pressionava muito ligando todos os dias à noite. Ele sempre voltava cansado dos treinos que se estendiam a tarde toda. Achei prudente lhe dar um pouco de espaço e, com o coração na mão, evitei ligar todas as noites.

Mas, creio que o espaço não foisuficiente. Um dia ele me disse que não poderia mais falar no telefone do hotel. Creio ter sido este o começo. Pediu-me para mandar mensagens para seu e-mail, e disse que seu celular, infelizmente, não estava atendendo. Resignada, apenas obedeci.

Cogitei que minha presença constante estava sufocando muito o pobre Arima. Talvez essa coisa de ficar ligando toda noite tivesse causado muita pressão e saudades nele. Dentre as hipóteses, esta era um destaque. Mas, uma ponta em mim gritava horrores, sempre pensava horrores piores que a pressão. Minha paranóia, sempre ela, clamava por algo mais cruel "Ele se cansou de mim" ou "Ele não me ama mais!", e estes pensamentos sempre me pareciam os mais corretos. Sempre me parecia ser isso, mas ainda queria acreditar em uma visão mais otimista, queria acreditar que ele não estava mentindo nem ocultando nada, muito menos fugindo. Ou se estivesse, seria por sentir muita saudade minha, apenas isso.

Mandei e-mails. Para meu alívio, ele os respondia carinhosamente. Na verdade, em meio à sua personalidade mais objetiva surgia algo de carinhoso em suas mensagens. Por vezes, apenas uma palavra como "saudades", sempre possuía este resquício de carinho, mas de resto... ele sempre foi mais objetivo mesmo... Sempre!... Sempre?

Minhas amigas continuaram me convidando para sair. Elas foram a força que me fez não passar as férias apenas em casa pensando nele. Muitas vezes tive que forçar o sorriso, mentir um pouco sobre minha situação com Arima, mentir sobre tudo estar perfeitamente bem em minha vida. Agüentei bastante tempo em meio a essas mentiras. O astral do grupo elevava um pouco o meu também. Talvez o mais divertido fosse ver as constantes tentativas do Takefumi em derrotar a Tsubaki e as incríveis defesas da mesma. Porém, aquela atmosfera divertida não era suficiente para esquecê-lo, nunca o esqueci nas tardes em que saía com os amigos.

Por fim, chegou o dia em que mandei um e-mail contando um pouco do meu dia com meus amigos. A resposta não veio na mesma noite. Na verdade, começou o dia seguinte e a resposta ainda não vinha. Saí com todos da turma. Asaba percebia que eu verificava meu e-mail direto no computador do Cyber Café que estávamos, e reclamava baixo do Arima, cada vez que me escapava um suspiro de insatisfação pela não vinda da resposta. Continuei disfarçando, sempre fui perita nisso, mas o astral não parecia mais ser o mesmo. Eles teriam percebido? Ou seria apenas impressão?

A resposta veio, enfim. Estaria Arima muito ocupado? Quis realmente acreditar nisso. Realmente, devia ser o treino. Ele provavelmente estava preso entre as sessões de treino de dia, tarde... Talvez até sessões de treinos à noite? E ainda fazendo as lições de casa das férias no tempo que sobrava. Era isto, só podia ser. Mas, mesmo estando tão ocupado, custava ser um pouco mais subjetivo? A mensagem que recebi foi um "Que divertido seu dia!" e uma continuação "Aqui eu ando ocupado sempre. Beijos.". Isso é demonstração de carinho?

Tive medo de mandar outro e-mail, seria mostrar desespero da minha parte. Um certo orgulho também me conteve ao quase escrever novamente. Também me lembrei da pressão sobreele. Assim, passaram-se mais alguns dias, nos quais não quis sair. Estava cansada já.

Maho então me ligou, disse que tinha um assunto de certa urgência para tratar comigo. Ela veio até minha casa, e sem muitas delongas já veio perguntando: "E então, o que há?". Tentei disfarçar, fingir que não estava entendendo, porque nada estava acontecendo. Mas ela já conhecia meu ar de falsidade, ela descobrira antes. Ali, naquele momento, foi ainda mais fácil perceber que eu mentia. Continuou a insistir, disse que seria melhor se eu simplesmente desabafasse. Então, desabafei. Contei do telefone, dos e-mails, da ausência, da indiferença, contei tudo. Ela ouviu, mas não ficou quieta. Naquele dia descobri uma língua afiada dentro da boca da minha amiga, uma língua que xingou muito o Arima e aquilo me feriu. Eu o defendi, ela falava sobre uma indiferença, sobre uma monstruosidade por parte dele. Eu o defendia, até que perdi a paciência e acabei discutindo com ela. Brigamos por ele e ela foi embora pisando forte.

A noite chegou, e as palavras dela rondavam minha cabeça. Arima era tudo aquilo mesmo? Não, eu não podia acreditar, eu o conhecia, eu o conheço! Ele não é tudo isso! Resolvi então que deveria ligar para ele, quebrar a promessa de não ligar para o telefone do hotel. Na primeira ligação, o amigo de quarto me disse que ele ainda estava no treino. Na segunda ligação o Arima estava no banho. Eu sei que ele gosta de demorar no banho após um treino, então esperei bastante, mas ele realmente demorou naquele dia. Na sexta ligação, o amigo atendeu novamente. Já estava um pouco sem graça por tantos desencontros. Disse que ele havia acabado de sair do banho, foi chamá-lo... Voltou mais sem graça e disse que o mesmo estava fazendo as tarefas de casa. Insisti, pedi para que o chamasse mais uma vez, disse que era um assunto urgente... Novamente, o amigo disse que ele não queria ser incomodado. Perguntei se ele havia dito quem era, a resposta, infelizmente, foi positiva...

Estava acabado. Senti meu relacionamento ruir como um planeta que simplesmente resolve explodir do nada. O telefone preto ainda está à vista, encontro-me na situação inicial, voltamos ao início. Mandei um e-mail para a Maho me desculpando pela briga, e ainda não recebi a resposta. Agora só me sobrou escrever estas linhas. Seria paranóia minha? Ele ainda me ama?

A resposta me parece tão óbvia que não consigo acreditar... Mas...

As razões dele.

Não quero nem saber! Cansei de tudo isso! De toda essa falsidade por pura conveniência.

Quando foi que ela começou a não ligar mais para mim? Não consigo mais achar uma resposta satisfatória!

À minha frente há diversos cadernos com lições de casa. Entre os treinos de Kendô há pouco tempo livre, e preciso me adiantar nas tarefas escolares. Mas agora, neste momento, não consigo achar concentração suficiente para estudar absolutamente nada. Meu colega de quarto está deitado na cama. O hotel é luxuoso e a cama também. Ele assiste TV, uma TV grande, provavelmente 29 polegadas. Estou acostumado a TV's assim, mas ele não, o que é bom, pois assim me deixa em paz. Eu finjo estar estudando, mesmo porque assim não preciso responder porque não quis atender o telefonema que ela acabou de me fazer. Os estudos serviram como desculpa. No fim, creio que escrever tudo está servindo até como um modo de extravasar com a folha. Ainda me pergunto se algum dia irei mudar, realmente, este meu lado reservado e distante?

Tentando entender melhor, sei que isto começou há muito tempo. Meu jeito não mudou, não sei exatamente porquê, mas acho que ela sempre esperou encontrar o Sôichiro que quis mudar com ela, mas mudar é tão difícil. Até que percebi certas coisas, certos olhares, coisas que ela podia não ter se dado conta, ainda, mas que sempre estiveram ali. Sempre suspeitei que ela gostasse de outro, e seu nome é uma poluição sonora, pelo menos aos meus ouvidos. Tenho tanto medo de perdê-la, tanto medo! Ela me faz tão bem!

Ainda me pergunto quando foi que ela começou a desistir de mim. Pouco antes de viajar creio que já estava assim.

O Campeonato Nacional de Kendô. Já é o segundo que eu venho, sendo namorado dela. Antes de viajar nos encontramos, e nossa despedida foi um pic-nic. Conversamos sobre diversas coisas, tudo parecia estar bem, eram conversas típicas de namorados mesmo, acrescendo alguns carinhos aqui e ali. Durante o pic-nic esperei que ela pedisse, ao menos uma vez, para que eu ficasse, que não fosse para o campeonato, que passasse as férias todas com ela. Desde que a avisei sobre este torneio, eu esperava ao menos uma intervenção dela, mas em momento algum ela pediu. Nada! Absolutamente nenhuma grande demonstração de que me queria por perto. Aceitei no momento, cogitei que talvez ela não quisesse parecer pedante. Mas com essa falta de interesse para que eu passasse as férias com ela, me pareceu que ela estava tão distante...

Durante a viagem toda pensei nela. Pensando em como queria que ela estivesse ali comigo, não conseguia me contentar em saber que não estava. Estaria ela pensando em mim?

Chegamos ao hotel, e a primeira coisa que fizemos no dia foi treinar. Eu treinava com afinco, todas as horas possíveis, me acabava no treino, pois aquilo me impedia de ficar sentindo as inevitáveis saudades a toda hora. De noite, finalmente, a agradável recompensa. Ela me ligava e falava sobre seu dia, sobre coisas sempre tão agradáveis. Ela parecia tão feliz, parecia estar se divertindo sem minha presença por lá. Saía todo dia com as amigas. Mesmo cansado conversava por horas com ela, fazia questão de fazê-lo.

Os treinos eram todos os dias, algumas vezes havia lutas do próprio campeonato e, após ele, treinos novamente. Uma noite ela não me ligou. Fiquei um pouco aflito, estaria se esquecendo de mim? Ou seria apenas coisa da minha cabeça? Felizmente no outro dia ela tornou a ligar. Conversamos pouco tempo daquela vez, ela parecia não querer estender muito a conversa, estranhei. Passou a não ligar mais todas as noites e aumentou a minha aflição. Então cogitei: talvez a família dela estivesse a pressionando muito, a conta telefônica deveria estar aumentando absurdos. Resolvi então que faria o básico, para não ter mais que causar certa discórdia dela com os pais. Falei para ela parar de ligar para o telefone do hotel, a mando do treinador, e me mandar e-mails. Ela sequer discutiu sobre isso. No fundo esperei que ela rompesse a promessa, e ligasse para o hotel mesmo assim. Não rompeu. Não telefonou. Contentou-se apenas com os e-mails (talvez lhe fosse suficiente), em apenas mandar e-mails.

Mandou-me e-mails, a maioria deles pareciam carinhosos, sempre tão alegres, contavam tanto do seu dia, sempre com nosso grupo de amigos.

O campeonato continuou. No jantar do hotel nós acabávamos por conhecer várias pessoas dos times adversários. Era uma baderna que só vendo e eu, como senpai da maioria da nossa escola e como ganhador do campeonato do ano passado, era quase que obrigado a conhecer e a cumprimentar muitos dos presentes. Inclusive as meninas que lutam kendô. Aliás, a maioria das pessoas que queriam me conhecer, estranhamente, eram justamente essas meninas. Uma delas me lembrava um pouco a Miyazawa, Makoto é seu nome. Digo... É bonita, tem um jeitinho meio excêntrico e engraçado também. Mas, evitei pensar qualquer coisa mais profunda. Era apenas uma lembrança. Eram as saudades fazendo efeito! Eu ainda amo a Miyazawa!

Depois do jantar comentei com meu colega de quarto sobre aquela menina parecer ser promissora no kendô. Ele coçou a cabeça e confessou não se lembrar de nenhuma luta dela. Nem eu me lembrava muito bem. Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça, uma cisma começou a surgir. Lembrei de uma coisa.

Corri ansioso para ler o último e-mail que a Miyazawa havia me mandado. Meu medo encarnou-se ali naquelas linhas. Eram justamente sobre ele, Takefumi. O e-mail todo contava como havia sido divertido o dia dela, como Takefumi a havia feito rir, como Takefumi isso, Takefumi aquilo, como ele fez aquilo outro, Takefumi, Takefumi. Senti o ciúme corroer. Há tempos que percebo os olhares dela para ele e dele para ela. Ele tem muito a ver com ela, é quase um par perfeito. Estaria ela se tocando? Seus telefonemas, seus e-mails, sempre todos tão felizes e alegres, tudo começou a fazer tanto sentido...

Ela não gosta mais de mim...?

Não pude responder àquele e-mail, minha cabeça estava quente e cada vez que eu lia aquele nome, ela esquentava mais ainda. Não consegui responder, o tom sairia rude e essa era uma questão delicada. Não quis machucá-la sendo indiferente, e responder seria inevitavelmente ter que falar sobre ele. Achei melhor esperar. Não respondi, esperei que ela me mandasse um outro e-mail, esperei que fosse fazê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, mais lutas do campeonato. Makoto estava ali, e enfim pude ver uma luta sua com mais atenção. Realmente é muito promissora no esporte. Por um lance de azar perdeu duas lutas, mas mesmo assim, muito promissora. Em um pequeno intervalo conversamos mais. Basicamente o assunto era o mesmo, o mais óbvio e possível a ser conversado por ali: o kendô. Mesmo a conversa sendo interessante, só conseguia pensar em Miyazawa conversando com ele também, longe, bem longe do meu alcance e proteção. Ele gosta dela, seus olhares também o entregam. Isso me aflige mais. Tenho medo, tanto medo de perdê-la!

Corro para verificar meu e-mail. Nada. Nenhuma mensagem. Respondo então ao seu último. Evito falar sobre muitas coisas, mando mais para que ela tenha uma resposta e possa me mandar um outro, falando mais das coisas dela.

Aproveito e releio sua última mensagem. Só confirmo mais minhas suspeitas: ele a diverte. Tento me lembrar de quando eu a diverti como ele a divertiu naquele dia, sinto-me um pouco inferior, um pouco menos humano. Eu sou tão racional, frio, fechado, não consigo mudar. Ele não, ele é bem humano, ela também.

Não me enviou mais nenhum e-mail por dias, perdi contato, ela sumiu. Teria se esquecido? Teria ela se cansado de mim?

Por fim chegamos ao dia atual. Se antes eu treinava com afinco, agora meus treinos eram treinos redobrados. Hoje o técnico do time até me chamou para um canto e perguntou se algo estava acontecendo. Não entendi na hora. Ele disse que minhas lutas demonstravam raiva, que a minha alma estava possessa e isso transparecia na alma da espada. Cogitei que treinar com tanta garra pudesse tê-lo assustado um pouco. Falei-lhe que estava tudo bem, e que talvez fosse apenas uma ansiedade momentânea pelo final do torneio, que será amanhã. Mas, seria mesmo um pouco de raiva minha?

Voltei tarde da noite para o hotel. Meu colega comentou sobre alguma coisa que não dei muita bola, mesmo porque só conseguia pensar nas palavras do técnico. Fui tomar banho, precisava esfriar a cabeça. Durante o banho pensei sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, me dei ao luxo de parar um pouco a correria e tentar organizar mais os meus pensamentos. Pensei mais sobre as palavras do técnico. Aproveitei mais o banho, a água sempre me deixou mais calmo e meu corpo realmente precisava de uma massagem quente das águas.

Saí e já era tarde. Nem sei quanto tempo gastei curando o cansaço do meu corpo. Resolvi sair do banho e já cair direto nas lições de casa, assim poderia me livrar da tarefa logo, me dedicar mais ao treino, ao fim do campeonato e acabar com estas suspeitas logo.

Mal comecei a estudar, e o telefone já tocou. Meu colega levanta-se meio a contragosto da cama e atende ao telefone de um modo muito cortês. Volta e me fala que a ligação era para mim, pergunto quem é, ele responde que era a Miyazawa e que tinha um assunto realmente muito importante a tratar comigo. Fico com o coração na mão, e uma aflição me percorre a espinha. Todos meus pensamentos voltam. E se ela quisesse acabar comigo? Meu medo, meu receio aumenta ainda mais. Ela não havia ligado até agora, havia se esquecido de mim por completo e assim, do nada, surge um interesse tão grande por mim? Teria ela percebido que não gosta tanto de mim?

Falo para ele avisar que eu não podia atender no momento porque estava estudando. Meio a contragosto ele vai. Percebo então que meu pensamento talvez pudesse estar errado, meu estômago começa a dar um nó. E se fosse outra coisa? Resolvo arriscar uma ligação para ela. Porém meu colega retorna e diz que ela ainda persiste ao telefone. Só podia, meu medo torna-se maior, sinto minha barriga arder. Não posso atender. Ela entendeu, ela vai querer acabar com tudo! E se ela quiser mesmo acabar? Não posso correr o risco! Tenho medo desse telefonema, minhas resistências estão todas baixas agora, não saberia revidar, não saberia persistir, precisa ser pessoalmente para ela lembrar o quanto me ama. Amanhã tem o torneio, e se nós discutirmos agora? Eu não podia atender, tinha muita coisa em jogo! E não atendi.

Já está tarde. Meu colega dorme na luxuosa cama do hotel, esqueceu a TV ligada, ela me incomoda. Creio que me faz companhia, parece que muitas pessoas estão no quarto e meu desejo agora é estar totalmente sozinho.

Fico pensando que assunto seria tão urgente? Se fosse alguma coisa trágica, com certeza seria a Tsubasa quem teria ligado. Algo com minha família? Teria sido minha tia, ou tio ao telefone. Só me resta a opção mais racional possível. Ela percebeu e quer acabar, ponderando tudo, não vejo emergência maior.

Já passa da meia-noite, hoje é a grande final do Campeonato. Apesar do banho relaxante, meu corpo está todo cansado. Quero dormir, sinto sono. Mas, sequer meus olhos eu consigo fechar. Afinal, o que será que ela queria?

**-Fim-**


End file.
